


His butler, Supremely Seductive

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, F/M, Hand & Finger Kink, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Light Bondage, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Praise Kink, Under-Desk Blow Jobs, Underage Sex, Voice Kink, Voyeurism, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 12:02:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10898961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	His butler, Supremely Seductive

**_His butler, supremely seductive..._ **

**_Chapter 1._ **

 

　

**_Note: This first chapter will be light smut, but there will be a story afterwards along with a plotline, I just have no idea where to start without smut. I want to make a long enough story about their escapades, adventures, getting caught, ect. I wont say too much, anyway, enjoy._ **

　

* * *

  _"Sebastian! No! Not There, it's ba-!" Ciel's jaw went slack as pleasure over took him, there was no turning back now, of course, why would he want to, after the amount of fun and pleasure he gained from this experience? Sebastian let out a throaty chuckle, sending vibrations through Ciel. "Hhmnn.."_

_It was addicting to Sebastian, as he drank in the sight of the young Earl, writing and squirming beneath him. Ciel's small hands latched on to Sebastian's thick black hair as he screamed, ecstasy drawing him basically paralaysed except for the loud moans of "Ah.. Ah.. I'm gonna.. gonna.. come.."_

 

* * *

 Ciel Phantomhive shot up from his bed. His dreams were getting more and more intense as each night passed. His pale and shaky right hand slowly made its way up to his chest, grasping the place where his heart would be located. His heart beat felt more like a set of drums being played than an actual healthy human heart. His white night shirt was drenched and soaked through in sweat.

　"Sebastian..?" He called out, meekly enough. Ciel always felt a little light headed when he mentioned that name. But he also found it exhilirating. Knowing, just knowing that he had touched himself multiple times to that name, that face, without anyone knowing, even said demon himself. Knowing that he is always in that mans company, that he follows Ciel everywhere, especially out in public, when he was with business men, they had no idea that the young teenager had touched himself to his _butler_ , let alone _male_ , let alone _demon._ Ciel was a teenager, anything would get him off at this point, he knew it, but that fucking butler.. Ciel had found him handsome the moment he had laid eyes on the man.

　But _fucking hell,_ he _was_ one hell of a butler, no human was that perfect, it wasn't possibly. Ciel grunted at the thought of him,

　The thought of Sebastian feeling him up, unbuttoning his shirt and tasting the young boy's milky skin... The thought of Sebastian gripping his white gloves with his teeth and flinging them across the room as he skillfully removed Ciel's trousers.. He lowered his head and stuck out his long tongue, wrapping his pale pink, plump lips around Ciel's dick.. "Haa.. Seb-Sebastian.."

　"-bastian.." Ciel involuntarily moaned, his pale face was flushed red, jaw and eyes clenched shut as he palmed himself through the sheets.. Once he had realised what he was doing, he stopped, he quickly removed his hand from himself and held it up before sighing and falling back on his bed.. "Stupid demon.." The boy muttered, indignantly.

"Is there any trouble, my lord? I heard you calling me.." The smug butler asked innocently, a smirk on his face. Ciel gasped slightly, freezing in his burrito of sheets. He heard Sebastian sniff from the entry of the room.

"No, I'm fine.. Just leave me for an extra few minutes.." The young earl mumbled, Sebastian sighed in frustration, "I apologise sir, but you are behind schedule and have already slept far past your usual awakening time.." The butler walked over, attempting to rip the sheets off the Earl, but Ciel quickly reacted and pulled them back, groaning.. "No, get out.."

Sebastian looked down at his Master confusedly, "Young Master, is everything alright?" A look of genuine worry dragging across his face..

"I told you I'm fine" His voice got louder as he got angrier, "Now get out, you damned dog!"

Sebastian

sighed, but didn't comply.. He snaked over towards the Young Master's bed, his limbs quietly moving without the younger boy even noticing. He sat down on the bed, Ciel quickly shooting upright, "What are you doing? I told you to _leave_ , you demon!"

The butler chuckled darkly, removing his gloves with his teeth, his eyes glowed a mixture between violet and red, his black pupils turning to slits. His thin, long fingers trailed up the boy's thighs through the blankets, a content purr raised from his throat as his fingers went up and down. "What in the utter _fuck_ do you think you're - _Oh.. Hmmn.._ " The teal-haired earl was cut off by an involuntary moan. He looked up at Sebastian, then down to his crotch, before he realised it, Sebastian's cheek rubbed against his own, his mouth under his ear as his, Sebastian's hot breath trailed down his neck like sweet honey, his content purr shot straight to Ciel's crotch like liquid gold. Sebastian's skillful fingers crawled under Ciel's boxers he began fondle him, but it was over just as it began

" _Ahh, hah..- Sebas-_ W-What are you doing? D-Don't you _dare_ stop now, you usele-!" He was cut off by Sebastian placing his lips over Ciel's own pale pink ones..

"Young Master, I must ask before this continues, are you okay with this? I don't want the Young Lord feeling uncomfortable now, do I?" He grinned, fangs enlongated as they pierced his own bottom lip, a small bit of blood trickled down his chin, he stuck out his elongated tongue to lick it up. Ciel opened his mouth to talk, but decided against, he instead quickly clasped his two small hands on the sides of Sebastian's face, bringing it down to kiss him once again. A chuckle rised from Sebastian's throat.

"Feeling bold, are we?" He grinned, Ciel rolled his eyes, "Shut up, idiot" He kissed his butler again before the smile stretching at the corners of his lips could rise.

It was a wet, breathy kiss, Ciel had knotted his fingers through Sebastian's black hair, gripping at it like a life line. During this time, the raven had manged wrap Ciel's legs around his butler uniform clad torso

and slam him up against the wall..

His lips peppered ghostly kisses against the youngers neck, lips barely there. As he was doing so, he was quickly undoing the buttons on the Young Master's sleep shirt, which to no surprise, was Sebastian's old shirt. He discarded it and snaked his fingers into the boys boxers. He slid his hand down a bit and wrapped a hand around Ciel's cock..

Ciel moaned loudly and thrust into the mans hand. He closed his eyes, face flushed. "S-Sebastian...stop.."

Sebastian bit down on the boys neck softly, "You don't really want me to stop, do you?" He pumped softly.

Ciel groaned and arched his back slightly, hitting his head against the wall. "Yes.. I do.."

Suddenly, the pleasure stopped. Sebastian pulled his hand away. "If the young master wants me to stop, I shall" He smirked.

Ciel's eyes widned as he growled, lip twitching. "W-What?!" He looked distraught.

"You told me to stop"

"B-But I.. I didn't really mean.. Damn it, Sebastian! Don't stop, please!"

Sebasitan smiled and wrapped his hand around the boy's cock again. "You musn't tell me to stop when you don't really mean it, Young Master"

Ciel moaned and thrust into the man's hand again. Sebastian leaned down and licked around the boys nipple.

Ciel yelped and and arched his back in pleasure once again. "Sebastian!"

Sebastian growled and began kissing down the boys stomach, trailing his free hand across his chest to play with his nipples. "Perhaps you will enjoy this too, hmm?" Ciel's head fell backwards, drool dripping down his chin.

Sebastian propped Ciel on to his shoulders and carried him over to the bed, throwing him on to it. He got on his knees and licked his lips, grinning, before taking Ciel into his mouth, sucking firmly.

Ciel's body arched clear off the bed. He yelped and moaned, completely encased in pleasure. His hands fisted Sebastian's hair, and his hips thrust into the man's mouth.

"Oh, Oh god, Oh Sebastian" He moaned, tossing his head side to side.

Sebastian pulled off of Ciel, eyes glowing red. "Come for me, _Ciel_..."

Ciel's eyes widened, _He said my name..._ Well _that_ was a _major_ turn on..

He screamed, cumming into Sebastian's mouth. Sebastian hummed and swallowed every last drop, his tongue licking up the last from the tip.

He crawled back up to Ciel, wrapping his arms around the boy.

Ciel grabbed Sebastian's hair and brought him in for a kiss. The butler's eyes widened in surprise, but smiled and deepened the kiss, letting his tongue mingle with the boys slowly.

They pulled apart slowly, a string of saliva attaching them, Pink dusted Ciel's cheeks and his eyes half lidded and hazy.

"Hey Sebastian?" He asked, nuzzling his head into Sebastian's neck. "How did you know I needed this?"

Sebastian chuckled darkly, rubbing Ciel's side up and down. "A demon's instinct, my Young Lord.."

And with that, Sebastian continued to ready Ciel for the upcoming day.


End file.
